the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
|image1 = |caption1=''It's-a Mario time!'' |forms = Mario Paper Mario Metal Mario |row1 = Super Mario Super Mario Bros Z Mario Maker |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Charles Martinet |row4 = Super Mario |row5 = Donkey Kong (1981) |row6 = Video Game }} Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series, the mascot of Nintendo, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information HERO OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM Bio coming soon... Mario's Legacy Official Media: * Donkey Kong * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Yoshi's Island * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario 64 DS * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Super Mario Maker * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS * Super Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart DS * Mario Kart Wii * Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Party 8 * Mario Golf * Mario Tennis * Super Smash Bros. 64 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Super Smash Flash 2 * Super Mario Bros. Z * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, TBA Reason: VS Crash: '''TBA '''VS Sonic: '''Mario is seen walking in Green Hill Zone, when all of a sudden he is knocked over by a blue blur. Mario gets up to see Sonic standing there. Mario launches a fireball at him, but Sonic dodges it. Mario says "Who-a-are you?" Sonic then says "I should be asking you the same thing! And I knocked you over on accident, no need to get violent!" Mario responds "How am I-a-supposed to believe you?" Sonic says "Fine, if you want to fight, I'll fight. But I'll warn you, a slowpoke like you could never beat me?" '''Connection: Crash Bandicoot: '''TBA '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Both Mario and Sonic are the mascots of they're respected companies, and represented by the color red and blue. Mario and Sonic both have games based on Olympic Games by Nintendo and SEGA, and they actually crossed over the two franchises at one point. Both Sonic and Mario have appeared playable in a Super Smash Bros. game, Sonic in Brawl and Mario in 64. Current Status: TBA... Super Mario Moveset Mario's moveset is imported directly from Super Smash Bros. This moveset applies to both his Super Mario and Dr. Mario variations. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Mario punches with his left fist, then with his right fist, then kicks with his leg. Attacking while in the air, Mario does a flying kick. * Forward/Backward: If Mario is moving at a moderate pace, he will perform an reverse roundhouse kick. If Mario is dashing, he will slide forward, dealing moderate damage and diagonal knockback. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Mario swing his fist downwards. Moving backward and attacking will make Mario do a dropkick with both legs. * Upward: Mario delivers an spinning uppercut with his left fist. If using this in the air, Mario will do an aerial flip kick. * Downward: Mario does a sweeping kick, tripping opponents. While in the air, Mario does a Mario Tornado move by spinning around in the air whilst yelling "Yahoo!" Smash Attacks * Side: Mario thrusts his arm forward, producing an small blast of fire. * Up: Mario performs an upward headbutt to attack opponents above him. * Down: Mario performs a breakdance sweep, hitting opponents from both sides. Special Moves * Neutral - Fireball: Mario launches an orange fireball from his hand as a projectile. The fireball bounces along the ground several times before disappearing. * Back/Forward - Cape: Mario swings a yellow cape from Super Mario World that reflects projectiles and enemies. It can also be used as a brief but continuously available recovery. * Upward - Super Jump Punch: Mario performs a rising uppercut that releases aesthetic coins from those it hits from "New Super Mario Bros. U". * Downward- F.L.U.D.D.: Mario pulls out F.L.U.D.D. from Super Mario Sunshine, which will blast aqua jets of water to push back opponents, but not damage them. Mario can change the angle of the stream. Supers * Mario Finale/Doctor Finale: Mario shoots a massive, continuous spinning stream of flames/two large Megavitamins horizontally across the stage. The vortex deals repeated damage and pulls the victims towards the blast line it is heading for. Taunts * Up: Mario grows into Big Mario, as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. * Side: Mario twirls around and takes off his hat, and says "Woohoo!". He then puts his hat back on. * Down: Mario spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. Animations * Character Intro: A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a-go!" * Victory Screen: Mario winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of screen, shouting "Oh yeah, I did it!" * Losing Screen: Mario feels dizzy and falls down. * Idle Animation: Mario will adjust his hat, or move his head from left to right and hold his hand in front of his face. Super Mario Bros Z Moveset Mario Maker Moveset Costumes Super Mario Dr. Mario Mario Maker Gallery BuilderMario.png|Mario Maker Crossover Handheld Battle.png|Mario fighting in the 3DS version of the game Category:Nintendo Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game